Husband and wife
by Tsunayoshi Hibari
Summary: Tsunme Sawada is a little problematic about her wedding gift for her husband-to-be. She asks her sister-in-law, Alaude for some tips... warning: YAOI... if you call it that.
1. Chapter 1

**Husband And Wife**

**This is my first fanfic about Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi but Tsunayoshi turns to Tsunme because he's female in this fanfic. Please read and review! Criticisms are very much welcome!**

"Ne, Alaude onee-san, what did you do to Giotto onii-san in your wedding night?" Tsunme Sawada asked her sister-in-law with a beet red face while they were sitting on a bench in the park.

Alaude laughed. "I fucked him senseless." she answered without hesitation.

"What?" Tsunme turned even redder. "H-how d-did y-you d-do that?"

"I tied his arms on the bed post so he couldn't move and covered his eyes so he wouldn't see me."

Tsunme raised a brow. "How did you tie him? I'm quite sure that he'll never allow you to do so."

"Oh, some sweet nothings and erotic whispers did the job." the older woman said with a prideful smile.

Tsunme mentally face palmed herself. She didn't know that her older brother would fall into that kind of 'trap'. "But it's impossible for me to do such a thing to your brother, right?" she said. "Kyouya is way smarter than my brother at times."

"You know, smart being fall into obvious traps sometimes." Alaude giggled. "Your brother was… I mean, is smart but he had fallen into that simple trap I made. But actually sometimes, I feel that he already knew that trap and just decided to ride on what I want to do."

Tsunme sighed. "How many times did you do it?"

"I guess it was sixteen!"

"In a week?" Tsunme's eyes almost popped off of her head.

"No." Alaude shook her head.

Tsunme sighed. This woman is giving her heart attacks.

"That's in our wedding night."

"WHAT?" Tsunme stood from her seat.

"How do you think did I give birth to Asari and G just nine months after our wedding?"

Tsunme face palmed but gave a smile when she looked at her three-year-old nephews while they were running after each other in front of their mom. They're just so cute that sometimes, Tsunme wants to bite their cheeks off.

**Wedding Day…**

"Are you sure you're ready for this, baby girl?" Giotto asked for the umpteenth time of the day. He's wearing a black suit that suited him too well.

Tsunme laughed. "Onii-san, don't worry, okay? Kyouya will take care of me." She's wearing her wedding gown. It was designed with expensive beads formed into flowers around the waist, down the side and on the hem of the dress.

"He should because even if he's the younger brother of my wife and your husband, I will him." Giotto said seriously.

This was the reason why Tsunme and Giotto were close. Aside from losing their parents at a young age, Giotto is over-protective of his baby sister.

Tsunme embraced her brother.

Music filled the whole church as the bride-groom waited for his bride. The door opened and the beautiful bride started walking with, Gokudera Hayato, her Bride's Maid walking behind her. Her smile is like no other. She looked directly at her bride-groom who was wearing a white suit that suited him so much. He has that stern look on his face but Tsunme could feel that he's also nervous about his.

She finally arrived in front of her bride-groom. "Kyouya…" she whispered with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Hibari said as he guided his bride to the altar.

The priest cleared his throat before starting the wedding. "Do you, Hibari Kyouya, take Sawada Tsunme as your wife for better or for worst; in sickness or in health until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do." Kyouya answered without hesitation.

The priest looked at Tsunme. "Do you, Sawada Tsunme, take Hibari Kyouya as your husband for better or for worst; in sickness or in health until death do you part?"

Tsunme smiled. "Yes, I do."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said with a hidden mischievous smile.

Kyouya kissed his bride passionately.

Kyouya and Tsunme left the mansion owned by the Vongola Group of Companies when the sun started to set. Kyouya drove the white BMW to the Thousand Flowers Hotel owned by the Milfiore Group of Companies, VGC's partner.

Kyouya was already wearing a white shirt underneath a long, black jacket and a pair of black slacks with a pair of well-polished shoes while Tsunme wore a simple but still elegant white dress that was cut until above her knees.

Tsunme sat nervously on the passenger seat. Her 'wedding gift' for Kyouya was already ready in her bag. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Is there any problem?" Kyouya asked while driving. His voice was serious but still painted with worry.

Tsunme smiled at him. "Nothing." she answered as she looked out of the window again.

Kyouya held Tsunme's hand. "Your hands are shaking."

"It's… nothing. I'm just happy." she said with an assuring smile as she held Kyouya's hand.

Kyouya sighed.

Tsunme sat on the bed nervously while Kyouya was still in the lobby talking with the manager of the hotel. She's wearing a white robe. She hid the hand cuffs (Kyouya's) under the pillows. _I can do this. This is my gift for him._ She tried to convince herself.

The door opened and Kyouya came in. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside as he walked slowly towards Tsunme.

Tsunme held onto the bed covers. She bit her lower lip.

"Tsunme…" Kyouya called quietly which made Tsunme shiver with anticipation. He slid beside Tsunme. He held her hands and kissed them gently.

"K-Kyouya?" Tsunme called as her husband slowly nipped her neck.

"Hmm…?" he lazily reacted.

"I-I have something f-for you…" her voice faded as he took her lower lip in his mouth.

"Hmm…? What is it?" Kyouya already started pulling on the tie of Tsunme's robe.

Tsunme took a deep breath and let it out before she shoved Kyouya into a lying position. She straddled him.

"My bride turned wild, didn't she?" Kyouya said with a raised eyebrow. He let Tsunme kiss him and dominate the kiss only for a few seconds.

Tsunme moaned when Kyouya started to push his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hand under her robe and pushed it off; leaving Tsunme naked on him. He pushed her so he was the one straddling and not the one being straddled. He kissed her milky neck and started biting it.

"Ngh… K-Kyouya…" she moaned his name lovingly.

Kyouya pulled the hand cuffs under the pillows and used it on Tsunme. He locked the first cuff around Tsunme's delicate wrist and the other on the bed post and did it on her other wrist.

"Kyouya?" Tsunme asked with a confused look. She tried to pull away from the cuffs.

"You planned to do this to me, didn't you, my love?" Kyouya sucked her nipple and she moaned.

"K-Kyouya…Mmm… More…"

Kyouya just continued sucking on her nipple while his hand played with her other nipple.

Tsunme couldn't stop her loud moans as his other hand started squeezing her thigh.

When her nipple was already hard, Kyouya moved to the other one. His hands roamed around the virgin body of his wife. He entered a finger into her virginity.

"Kyouya!" she gasped as she wriggled out of his touch but he held her hips in place.

He started stroking her using two fingers.

"NGh…. Ah! Ah! AH!" she moaned in every thrust her husband did.

Kyouya stopped what he was doing and his wife whimpered in her loss. He stripped his clothes and freed his weeping manhood. He held it in front of Tsunme's mouth. "Suck." he ordered.

Tsunme looked shocked but took it in. She licked at its tip which earned an approving grunt from her husband. She slowly took it whole in her mouth and stopped her gagging reflex. She looked at her husband with half-lidded eyes. She saw him holding on to the head board while thrusting into her mouth.

Kyouya pulled back. "T-That's enough." he said with heavy breaths. He removed Tsunme's hand cuffs and positioned her in a sitting position in his lap. "I'm going in." he whispered. "You'll tell me when to stop, wouldn't you?" But he really didn't wish to stop even if she said so.

Tsunme nodded as she held on to his shoulders.

He thrusted but stopped when she whimpered. "Tsk… Tsunme, does it hurt?" he asked. He held her face and looked into her eyes; worry tainted his handsome face.

Tsunme nodded but smiled. "It's just the hymen." she embraced her husband lovingly as he started thrusting into her in a slow pace but started to go fast as Tsunme's breathing got erratic. "M-more… K-Kyouya… Ha… Ah… Mmm…"

"Scream for me, my love." Kyouya whispered as he hit her sensitive spot twice as hard as he did before.

"AH!" Tsunme covered her lips to cover her screams but failed miserably because Kyouya held her hands.

"Don't stop it." He was as breathless as his wife is. He hit faster, harder until they both came.

"AH! KYOUYA!" she screamed as spasms over came her body.

Kyouya bit her shoulder he felt her inner walls engulf him.

"I love you, Kyouya." Tsunme whispered as she lay back.

Kyouya smirked as he kissed Tsunme's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Tsunme Being Pregnant**

**Five months after…**

Kyouya woke up not knowing what really woke him up. He looked beside him and saw that Tsunme's not beside him. He looked at his watch. _3:15 am. _A sound from the bathroom took his attention then he realized shortly that it was the same sound that woke him up. He sat up. "Tsunme?" he called.

The weird sound came from the bathroom again.

"Tsunme?" he stood up and walked towards the bathroom only to see Tsunme bent down on the sink while holding her stomach and puking. "Tsunme, are you okay?" he walked towards her and tapped on her back as he held onto her tummy to support her.

Tsunme continued to empty her stomach before straightening herself and flushing her… mess. She washed her face before facing her husband and smiled weakly. "I'm okay." she said as she stroked Kyouya's handsome face. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Kyouya tucked a strand of Tsunme's hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead. "Is there something wrong, my love?" he asked. "You look pale."

"Maybe it's just something that I ate."

Kyouya embraced his wife. "Should I call Shamal?"

Tsunme snuggled her husband. "Are you sure you want to call him?" she asked; teasing.

Kyouya growled. "Not really."

Tsunme laughed. "I'm okay, really." she said as she put an arm around Kyouya's waist.

"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, okay?" Kyouya said as he carried Tsunme bridal style.

"What about your work?" she held onto Kyouya's nape.

"I'll cancel everything for you, my love."

**xXx**

Tsunme and Kyouya went to a doctor when the sun had risen up the horizon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hibari…" the doctor said with a serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong with my wife?" Kyouya asked as he leaned forward on the desk of the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "Nothing's wrong with your wife, sir. Actually, you should celebrate for this."

Kyouya and Tsunme looked at the doctor with eyebrows raised.

"Mrs. Hibari, You are PREGNANT."

Tsunme and Kyouya looked at each other. "Say what?" both of them asked as they both stood up.

"Mrs. Tsunme Hibari is PREGNANT." the doctor said with a patient smile. He had done this a million times before and this not the first time that he received this kind of reaction from the husband and wife.

**xXx**

Kyouya pulled over in front of their house. He stepped out of the car and opened the passenger seat door to let his wife out too.

They both walked towards their bedroom but no one was talking. Both of them were shocked by the news.

_I'm becoming a father…_ Kyouya thought while keeping his cool down.

_I'm a mom!_ Tsunme thought.

When they were already in their room, Tsunme looked at Kyouya while he was removing his clothes. "Kyouya?" she called.

"Hmm…?" Kyouya didn't even bother to look at her.

"Are you okay with this?"

Kyouya stopped what he was doing and looked at Tsunme. "What do you mean?"

"A-are you happy t-that… I'm… I'm pregnant?"

Kyouya stared at his wife with wider eyes then gave a small smile before walking towards Tsunme and took her into a warm embrace. "Of course I am! What do you think of me?"

Tears started to form in Tsunme's eyes. "I- I just thought that maybe you didn't like this."

Kyouya wiped Tsunme's tears and kissed her passionately. "I love you and I love our baby so you don't have to worry."

"Really? Even if I have those morning sicknesses?"

"Yes, even if you have those morning sicknesses."

"Even if later I become as huge as a whale?"

"Yes."

Tsunme smiled and kissed Kyouya passionately. She's so happy about this.

**xXx**

"So you're pregnant, huh?" Alaude said while they were having their tea in the one of the most prestigious café in Italy.

"Yep!" Tsunme replied happily.

"What about your job being the boss of the Vongola?"

Tsunme was quiet for a few moments before smiling again. "I can still do that as long as Kyouya is beside me."

Alaude sighed. "Being a mother while you're in a mafia famiglia is dangerous and tricky, Tsunme. It's not as easy as just being you without a baby IN you."

"How did you survive?" Tsunme asked as she bit her lower lip. Her happy smile was gone.

"I survived because I had your brother, my brother and you."

"Then I can survive with the three of you at hand, right?" the hopeful smile was back.

Alaude just sighed. "And you also have your guardians and those arcobalenos."

Tsunme smiled at the thought of having a lot of people for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya almost cursed when he received his next mission. He'll be gone for the next three months and his wife will be giving birth after two months! He didn't want to miss the opportunity to accompany his wife while she's giving birth to their first child.

"Can't I pass on this one?" Kyouya asked Reborn with an exasperated sigh.

"No, you can't." Reborn said sternly. "I know that this is hard for you, Hibari but this is a part of being a part of the mafia."

Kyouya glared at the baby in front of him but sighed. "Fine." he turned back and walked out of the room. He saw Tsunme sitting on the balcony of the HUGE Vongola manor and started walking towards her. "Tsunme…" he took his wife's attention.

Tsunme looked up at him and smiled. "Do you have a new mission?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered quietly as he put his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"For how long?"

"Three… four months."

"But…"

He shut his wife up by bending down and giving her a wet kiss. "I'll make sure to be there when the baby comes."

Tsunme raised her arms and put them around her husband's neck. "I love you." she whispered as she kissed him.

Kyouya kissed her back while still bending down. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "I love you too."

**xXx**

Tsunme almost cussed out loud as the pain in her tummy kicked in again. She's been in labor for the past two hours and it seems that she's not even near giving her baby out and that means that she'll still have a few more hours of painful hell.

"Kyouya!" she screamed in pain. Tears started to flow on her cheeks.

"Pull yourself together, Tsunme." Reborn said.

"Shut up, you stupid Reborn! This is your fault that Kyouya is not here!" Tsunme screamed at her tutor.

Reborn smirked sadistically. "He won't come, Tsunme."

"Reborn!" Giotto scolded Reborn while he held onto Tsunme's pale hand. "It's okay, baby girl."

Tsunme held tightly onto her brother's hand while another round of pain overcame her. "Kyouya!"

"Calling out for me?" Kyouya barged into the private room that Tsunme was in. He was panting hard but still wore that handsome look on his face.

"Kyouya?" half of the occupants of the room exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be here until next month!" Gokudera said.

Kyouya ignored them. He just walked towards Tsunme. "I'm sorry I'm late, my love." he kissed her lips passionately.

Tsunme smiled weakly. "You're here… T-that's… what's important…" She held onto her husband's hand as another burning pain struck her.

**xXx**

"Tsu-kun, come back here!" Tsunme called as her son ran around their vast room in his birthday suit. He's already three yours old and he's growing up fast.

"Mommy, catch me if you can!" Tsukyouya said as he ran out of the room into the hallways of the Vongola Manor.

Tsunme ran after her son while holding a towel and a shirt for him. The two of them ran along the hallway until Tsukyouya hit somebody and stumbled backwards back was caught by the arm before he hit the floor.

"Tsu-kun!" Tsunme exclaimed.

"Tsukyouya, why are running away from your mom again?" Kyouya asked his son as he carried him in his arms.

"I wash jusht mating fun of mommy, daddy." their son answered with a pout.

Kyouya stared at his wife who was wearing a white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Even after giving birth to a rather HUGE baby, Tsunme still managed to keep her shape intact. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Come on, Tsukyouya; wear your pajamas and go to sleep." Kyouya said as he walked towards their room and made their son wear his PJs and sent him to his room.

**xXx**

Tsunme sighed as she lay in their vast bed. "Tsu-kun doesn't listen to me." she pouted.

"He does, it's just that he gets easily distracted by fun." Kyouya said while removing his clothes. He tossed the said materials to the sofa nearby as he crawled on the bed beside Tsunme.

Tsunme looked at him with half-lidded eyes. She sat up and pulled Kyouya into a heated kiss.

They both moaned as their tongues played a well-rehearsed dance that the two of them had practiced for the past years of their married life.

Kyouya pulled Tsunme's dress over her head and started nipping on her neck. He unclasped her bra and played with her nipple.

"K-Kyouya… Nn…" Tsunme moaned as she arched her back.

Kyouya took the other swollen nipple in his mouth and sucked. He was granted with a loud moan from his wife. He just doesn't get tired from hearing her moan his name. He pulled her panties down and entered two fingers in her.

"Kyouya!" Tsunme tried and failed to stop the assault in her by holding onto Kyouya's arm but he is way stringer than she is.

Kyouya slid down and started licking Tsunme's clitoris which made his wife gasp. He used his tongue to assault her femininity.

"Kyou-Kyouya!" she called breathlessly. She held onto the bed sheets tightly as wave after wave of bliss came to her. She climaxed and she felt herself fall with spasms.

Kyouya stared at his exhausted wife. He bent down and kissed her plump lips. "You're so beautiful." he whispered lovingly.

Tsunme smiled which made her husband snap out of it and strip his briefs and position his self in front of Tsunme's entrance. "I'm going in." he warned and plunged in.

"Ah! Ha… Nn.. K-Kyouya!" Tsunme closed her eyes in bliss.

Kyouya quickened his pace and hit her g-spot twice as hard as he did before. "Tsunme." he said. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Tsunme looked into dark-blue eyes while she held onto his shoulders.

"Call my name. Tell me that you're mine." he ordered in a husky voice.

"K-Kyouya! Kyouya! I'm yours, Kyouya!" Tsunme obeyed as pleasure overcame her as she felt her climax come to her. She felt Kyouya spill his seed in her a few thrusts after. Then he pulled out off of her and lay beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Tsunme forever." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kyouya and will still love you until our next life and the life after that."

Kyouya smirked. "That doesn't shock me too much. You're obsessed with me."

Tsunme hit her husband playfully. "Shut up! You were the one who chased me cross-country just to have me marry you."

They both fell into the deep sleep.

**Please let me know what you think about his story. I did my best to write this and put all my emotions in it.**

**Thanks any way to my twin brother and older cousin in giving me ideas about the sex part of this story.**


End file.
